Flight Plan
by thederpypikachu98
Summary: On the way to a field trip to Europe, Danny and co. are on a plane with their classmates. It seems like Danny's nerves are just from leaving Amity Park when there's a rumble, a splash, and water begins to leak into the plane. Can Danny get everyone home safely? DISCONTINUED
1. Crash

_**A/N: I know this isn't any of my other fics, sorry guys. But I'll update Obstacle Course next Sunday, and them the next chapter of this new fic if you guys like and want it!**_

 _ **I wanted to try writing a plane crash with no connection to Spook Island to see how I wanted to style the one for Spook Island. So go ahead and give me feedback so I can make a good version for Spook Island!**_

 _ **Post PP, Danny's secret is still only known to ghosts, Sam, Tucker and Jazz!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY MENTIONED COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _...LINE BREAK..._

Danny shifted nervously in his seat, and double-checked the Fenton Backpack at his feet.

"Dude, chill!" Tucker said from beside him. "It's just two weeks in France! And Spain!"

The halfa sighed. "I know, but I have a really bad feeling about this." He shook his head and checked for the third time his bag.

The bag had three main pockets. A large one held his change of clothes, sketchbook, pencil set, water bottle, airport snacks, and wallet. Contained in the smallest one was a small first aid kit, specifically meant for him, with extra ectoplasm shots, ecto-dejecto pills, bandages and Fenton Fishing Line for stitches. Weapons filled the middle pocket, including two Thermoses (Thermosi? Thermoses? Thermoss?), a wrist-ray, the Boomerang, a compact version of the Fenton Bazooka, a set of Fenton Phones, a Specter Deflector carefully wrapped in three thick towels, and a specially modified knife that his parents had invented, the Fenton Slicer. It looked like an innocent - scratch that - a plain old pocket knife, but as soon as he squeezed it a certain way, it expanded into an actual sword.

Danny was in a private plane provided by Paulina's parents, which was minutes away from takeoff. The class was going to Spain for a week, then to Paris, and back to Amity Park for the school's yearly sophomore field trip. He was extremely nervous, not only was he leaving Amity Park in the hands of Valerie and his parents, but he was stuck in a confined place where he couldn't use his powers without giving his secret away. Danny would have preferred to be flying hinself over, a task that wouldn't take very long thanks to his super speed. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that.

The plane was simple, with normal rows of two on either side of the aisle. There were thirty seats total, with twenty students, one teacher, three chaperones, and four flight attendants. Two pilots were up front in the cockpit.

Danny selected the window seat next to Tucker, in the middle of the plane. Sam was across from them, next to a quiet girl named Jana who totally ignored Sam, a fact she greatly enjoyed. Behind him was Mikey and Nathan, and in front of him was Kwan and Dash.

An attendant stood and began the pre-flight rules. Finally, she sat back down and the plane began to slowly taxi to the runway. Everyone began passing around gum, preparing for the altitude change that was coming soon. Danny refused the offered stuff, he honestly didn't need it. Instead, he opted to stare out the window of the plane.

The engines revved up, and everyone either squeezed the hand of the person next to them, or the armrests on their seats. As the plane lifted off and headed east, Danny was the first to relax a bit. Flying always calmed him, and sure, usually he wasn't in a plane, but this was still similar to his normal stress-reliever. A few minutes later, when the plane had leveled off, the seatbelt sign went off. Danny immediately unbuckled, and only Lancer a few seats ahead did the same. Everyone else still seemed tense, and kept theirs on.

Danny glanced at Tucker. The geek was still mad that he couldn't use his PDA, but settled for his iPod instead. The clouds passed by, and the sky outside was still dark. Slowly, it began to lighten ahead of them.

...

Three hours in, and Danny was extremely bored.

"Danny, stop fidgiting!" Tucker hissed.

He groaned. "It's so boring on here!" Looking around, he leaned closer to Tucker and whispered, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Danny slid past Tucker and headed down the aisle. Once inside the tiny bathroom, he locked it and grinned.

"I'm going ghost!" He whispered, letting the transformation wash over him.

Danny Phantom replaced Danny Fenton with a small flash of light. He rolled his shoulders, and turned both invisible and intangeable, sinking through the plane to the outside air. Danny wasn't even worried about losing the plane. He could fly faster then a space ship if he really wanted to, so a plane was no problem. Clouds below him looked light and fluffy, but he knew from experience that they were in fact soaking wet and a pain in the butt. He stayed next to the plane, invisible and intangeable. After counting out five minutes, he zoomed back into the plane bathroom and turned back to Fenton. Danny headed back to his seat and plopped down.

Tucker raised a brow. "Your hair is a mess."

Danny huffed. "Well, yeah, I kinda went for a quick fly," he whispered. "I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Danny! Someone could've seen you!" Tucker hissed, slapping Danny's arm softly. "That wasn't a good idea!"

He shrugged and leaned back. "No one did. I was invisible."

Suddenly, the plane began shaking, then leveled out.

"We are going to be experiencing some turbulence, please take your seats and buckle your seatbelts," the speakers crackled.

Before Danny could do that, the plane violently shook, and he was thrown from his seat.

"DANNY!" Someone screamed.

The plane continued to shake and jerk around. Danny grunted as he hit the floor in the aisle. He slid forward, and gritted his teeth. Danny began to levitate, just a bit. That allowed him to get to his feet and stay there. With another shake, he staggered back, and someone cried out. There was a metallic groan, and the plane dropped. Everyone screamed, clutching their seats. Oxygen masks dropped, and the lights flickered.

Danny released a breath, and braced for impact.

The plane hit the water with a loud smack. Wincing, the halfa stumbled. Water immediately began leaking into the plane, slowly reaching their shoes. They all pulled at their seatbelts, frantic to escape. The belts didn't unbuckle, stuck. Danny let out a piercing whistle, and everyone quieted, though they were still panicked. "I'm gonna come undo your seatbelts!" He yelled, already moving to Tucker first. "Get a life jacket on when I do!"

As everyone watched, Danny ripped the seatbelt off the seat. Tucker staggered free. Danny was already on the next row, moving with impossible speed. When he got to the last row, the water was up to his knees. He freed them and was leaping over seats to get to his bag, slinging it over his shoulders. The doors wouldn't open, and the water both inside and outside was still below the windows. Danny climbed on top of a seat, and balanced, straddling the aisle. Everyone turned, eyes wide, as he put his hands up to the ceiling. He dug his fingers into the metal and pulled his hands apart.

With a loud screech, the metal tore, and the sky was revealed. Danny ripped away the metal, creating a gash in the roof. He pulled himself out and poked his head in. "Let's go! We don't have much time!"

Sam was the first to move. She reached up and Danny grabbed her wrists and lifted her out.

People were rushing over, Danny easily lifting them out. Most struggled to stay balanced on the roof, with life jackets on and bags clutched to their chests. The last person was the pilot, who looked utterly terrified.  
"Danny! You don't have a life jacket!" Lancer yelped.

The teen shrugged. "I don't need one." He heard a rumble and his eyes widened. "We need to get away from the plane. _Now."_

Everyone grabbed hands, making sure their bags were on their backs or stomachs. The plane sank lower, bubbles surfacing. Without warning, Danny shoved everyone into the water. He stayed on the plane. They screamed as they hit the cold water, not even going under.

"DANNY!" Sam shrieked.

He offered a small smile, then leapt off the plane. Instead of plummeting into the water, he hovered, flying above the water. The class gasped. Danny ignored them, and swooped down over them. _ **"We need to get away from the plane. It's going to explode,"**_ he ordered. His voice had a familiar echo to it.

White rings suddenly passed over his body. His raven-black hair turned snowy white. White t-shirt, jeans and sneakers changed to a black HAZMAT suit with a white belt, gloves, boots and collar. His skin tanned, and the white DP insignia appeared on his chest. A white aura surrounded him, and he closed his eyes. When they snapped open, they glowed green.

His hands glowed blue, and a sheet of ice materialized. He morphed it into a boat shape, and it splashed into the water. Before they could do anything, a green glow surrounded them all and they were lifted into the ice-boat. Phantom flew down to the back and grabbed on, turning his legs into a tail. The plane grumbled and groaned again as he began to push the boat. It sped up, and he used telekinesis to smooth the waves in front of them so they didn't bounce.

The passengers huddled, jaws on the floor and eyes wide as they stared at Danny Phantom. Wind rushed past as they went probably sixty miles an hour.

"You're the ghost boy?!" Paulina shrieked.

Phantom blinked. **_"Uhm... maybe..?"_** He squeaked. A green blush spread over his cheeks. Tucker and Sam wobbled over to him, standing in front of the hero. Then they both suddenly slapped him. _**"Ow!"**_ Phantom yelped, but he didn't stop flying. ** _"What was that for?!"_**

"You revealed yourself!" Sam cried.

Tucker nodded. "Idiot."  
Then they sat back down. Phantom rolled his eyes _ **. "So I may be Phantom. Surprise,"**_ he said sarcastically. Behind him,

there was a shift in the metal plating of the plane. He glanced back, and suddenly gave the ice boat a huge shove, speeding up.

A green shield sprang up over them just as the plane exploded. Debris rained down around them, bouncing off of Phantom's shield. He winced, but sped up even more. They all shrieked, ducking instinctively.

Quickly, they left the wreck behind, continuing on. The sun was high overhead.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" The pilot called.

Phantom raised a brow at him _ **. "I'm following the ectosignature of my parents' portal. We're going the right way."**_ He continued in the same direction.

Everyone fell silent. Some people fell asleep, while others simply stared at Phantom. He pretended not to notice, staring straight ahead at the horizon. The breeze created by him pushing the boat ruffled his hair, and he knew it was extremely messy, but he didn't care.

"So how much longer do you think until we reach land?" Sam hissed to him.

Phantom bit his lip. _**"Um, about an hour? I'm going really fast right now."**_ At Sam's confused expression, he grinned. _**"I'm using telekinesis to not only flatten the water but to create a streamlined bubble around us so you guys aren't blown away by the force of the wind,"**_ __he whispered.

Tucker heard them, moving closer. "Wait, how fast are you going, then?" The techno-geek hissed.

 _ **"If I had to guess, about five hundred? I don't know for sure, but I'm definitely not past mach one,"**_ Phantom mused. He snickered at his friends' wide eyes and open jaws. ** _"Guys, c'mon, you saw me out-fly a space shuttle back when Freakshow had the reality gauntlet. That wasn't even that fast, since it wasn't exiting the pull of Earth's gravity."_**

"Oh, yeah!" Tucker gasped.

Rolling his glowing green eyes, Phantom glanced at the other students and adults. _**"You guys should go talk to the pilot and Lancer. They look like they're going into shock or something."**_ __His friends nodded, quietly said goodbye, and slowly made their way over to the two older men.

With a flick of his ghost tail, Phantom continued on.

...LINE BREAK...

 _ **A/N: So that's it! My take on a plane crash. And yes, I had Danny reveal himself. In Spook Island, he wouldn't have revealed his secret while rescuing people.**_

 _ **Byeee!**_

 ** _~TheDerpyPikachu98_**


	2. Author's Update

AN:

Alright, I hate authors notes as a singular chapter because they make it seem like the story is updated, but unfortunately that is not the case today.

Just letting you all know - and this AN is going up on all of my stories - I have chosen to place a haitus on all of my fics here on FFN. This is not a permanent break, nor is it a very short one. I chose to do this because I am extremely busy lately, and will be for a couple months. I also have become an active beta-reader, both on FFN and for a webcomic, and I want to make sure I have enough time to help the authors and artists that I am beta-reading for. I also went through my fics here, and have made the decision to ask you all wether or not I should continue my fics, rewrite them, or do a mix.

You can each vote on what I should do on the poll that is currently up on my profile. The poll will be open for the next couple weeks, so make sure you vote so I know what you would prefer.

The amount of readers or viewers on all of my fanfictions are awesome, and thank you all for choosing to read my writing. Like I said, my fics aren't dead, but will be updated eventually.

Thank you all, and have a lovely day.

~thederpypikachu98

TL;DR: There's a poll on my profile to see if I should rewrite stuff, I'm busy, stuff won't update for a while.


End file.
